Amahrra Xaaos
A survivor, Amahrra Xaaos, was a female zabrak who lived in the Old Republic era. She was a scientist specializing in biological engineering, genetic modification and psychology. She worked under Doctor Sannus Lorrick in his labs on Ord Mantell. Before he went mad, she was deployed to Taris to extract additional samples of Rakghoul D.N.A. On her trip, her ship sustained damage and she became trapped on the surface of the rakghoul-nfested world. On the world she discovered a group of survivors and manipulated her way into their group. Under her command, the survivors created a small colony that accepted anyone who stumbled across it. Those who were weak or who did not swear loyalty to Amahrra were converted into food to nourish the camp which became dependent on cannibalism to survive. She lost her colony when the Midnight Order discovered her operation and took her prisoner. She remained in their custody, sealed in carbonite for almost a year before being freed by Ruu'san Kaldar as she waged war against the Midnight Order. She escaped from the chaos in an Order shuttle and vanished into the recesses of deep space. Biography A Child's Curiosity A rare case, born on the planet Kaon in an upper class setting, Amahrra observed the people on the streets below from the window of her parents' upper class apartment. She watched them interact and survive and developed an interest in the mind and what motivated people. In travels around the city with her father, especially on the lower levels, she found that desperation made people far easier to influence as they were willing to do more to escape their situations. Like dogs, she would command the homeless and mentally damaged inhabitants of the lower levels to do countless degrading acts in exchange for scraps of food for her own amusement. As she grew, she found that although a powerful motive, survival was not the only way to get people to do as she wished. While attending university on Kaon, she would manipulate her classmates by appealing to their greed or their lust. As her influence grew, her rivals and competitors found themselves sabotaged or even harmed when they crossed her or proved to threaten her position in the university. She quickly climbed to the top of the pack and, upon graduating, was granted a lab to explore a theory she had proposed and lightly touched on while in school: expansion of the brain's capacity to process information. This study proved to be a cover for her true experiment, attempting to mimic a hive mentality in the brains of her subjects that would bind them all to her will. When this was discovered, she lost her title and was cast out of the lab called a "child dabbling with elements beyond her understanding." The Lost Island Having been exiled himself, Doctor Sannus Lorrick had been observing the situation on the Tionese worlds from afar in his lab on Ord Mantell. As he plotted his revenge, he discovered a woman in a situation similar to his: Amahrra. He invited her to his island and upon her arrival, explained that she, like himself, had a brilliant mind that should not be hindered by the limited vision of lesser beings. He offered her a position on his team and an opportunity to expand on her experiment to which she agreed. She helped Doctor Lorrick with his development of his rakghoul serum and as it neared a completed stage, she traveled to Taris to collect one last sample of pure Rakghoul DNA. As her ship approached Taris, a planet controlled by the Republic at the time, it was shot down as it did not possess proper clearance and refused to alter its course. Amahrra crash landed in the swamps and slaughtered her way through a small army of rakghoul before encountering a group of survivors in a similar situation. She convinced them to allow her to join their group as they searched for safety and eventually, they found it. She assumed leadership of the group when the Captain suffered an accident that resulted in his being transformed into a rakghoul. Amahrra put him down and told the group they were going to establish a colony, that a nomadic lifestyle would only result in their demise. From the ruins of the Upper City, they constructed walls and meager buildings to serve as their settlement. Enough beasts existed in the area for them to survive off of for a time, but the creatures quickly learned that the near the camp was not safe and began to move further and further away. Eventually, it became impractical for the group to travel that far away from the camp as frequently as would be necessary for their survival and they slowly began to starve. Survival Requires Sacrifice As death claimed its first victim from the camp due to starvation, Amahrra told the group that they had an opportunity to live on. She carved and cooked the man and served him to her followers in secret. Only after they had ingested him did she reveal what it was they had eaten. Realizing what they would have to do to survive, the group gradually began to adapt to a more savage lifestyle, those that couldn't accept it, became the next night's meal. Every so often, wayward settlers of Taris would find their way to Amahrra's colony and, though they had been turned away previously, it became necessary for the group to accept new members so that they could have new sources of food. Those who proved too weak to survive in the group or who opposed Amahrra's command were placed at the top of the Eat List, imprisoned and force fed the flesh of their diseased crew members to keep them healthy until their time came. Eventually, a group of Sith Imperium citizens fleeing the destruction of Voss at the hands of Zakuul fled to Taris and crash landed on the planet. Like the other groups, Amahrra accepted them into her group, but many of them realized they were potentially in danger under her care. A small group began to plot their escape, but Amahrra discovered their intentions, tortured and interrogated them and eventually killed them. With the knowledge of the Imperium, she convinced one of the more loyal Imperium citizens to travel back to his crashed shuttle and make contact with any survivors from the Imperium, inviting them to join the colony. His message was discovered by the Midnight Order who dispatched a strike team to rescue the Lost Imperium citizens from Taris. When they arrived, they immediately sensed something wrong with the situation and remained on guard until they arrived at the colony. At the colony, Amahrra invited them to join as the colonists looked on from their tents with sunken, frightened eyes. When they refused and said that they were leaving with the Imperium citizens, Amahrra snapped her fingers and the largest, most brutal men in the colony emerged from the shadows and injected themselves all with samples of Amahrra's strand of Lorrick's rakghoul serum. They transformed and began slaughtering the colonists before turning their attention to the Order. The Order's team quickly put them down and captured Amahrra for her crimes. She was brought back to Order territory and frozen in carbonite as punishment for her actions. Released from the Block In Ruu'san Kaldar's attack on the Order, Amahrra was freed from her carbonite prison and joined in the violence for a time before locating a shuttle aboard the crashing Order vessel she was on. She took the shuttle and departed the system. Personality Amahrra has always enjoyed being in control and enjoys making people do as she pleases, even if it is not in their own self interest. She has an incredibly intelligence mind and she knows it, this makes her dangerously arrogant and not to be trifled with. She believes herself to be superior to most and will assert her authority over those she deems lesser. Those who step out of line will trigger her wrath, which given her enormous intellect, can be an extremely lethal move on their part. Category:Persons Category:Antagonist Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Character